


Antecedent

by KoiFishQueen



Series: Serranas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishQueen/pseuds/KoiFishQueen
Summary: A post-modern college AU. Serranas has recently transferred to Brown University from Stanford and has decided to partake in a work-study program. She is shocked to find that the professor she will be assisting is the man that has been in her dreams as of late.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Serranas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500335
Kudos: 10





	1. Here I go again

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightyyyyy. so this is actually the third book in my collection I'm doing. I haven't been able to get it out of my head, so while traditionally one would finish their 1st and 2nd book before writing the 3rd, I cant seem to do that. So here it is! Please note my archive warnings, this chapter is a little...alarming to say the least.

Enter scene 

The sky was as blue and clear as the bay, whose waves lapped serenely. The sound of gulls was ambient. People of all ages graced the boardwalk. An old couple held hands and smiled wholeheartedly as their grandchildren weaved between the game booths. Occasionally the sound of shrill giggles could be heard. The sun was warm and wonderful. The wind was fair and light. It was a beautiful early summer day for San Francisco. 

“We can make this work babe!” 

Ah yes, the outlier of this joyous day. His name was Auden, and he was a student at Berkeley studying music. He was a tall skinny man with Japanese tattoo sleeves and an entitled attitude that rivaled nobility. He tried to hide his first world, rich class ideals with petty protests of issues that’d never been his. Indeed, he sincerely believed that painting a statement (made without any real-world research or existing knowledge) about “Fascist America (In Auden’s case “Fashist America”) and its oppressive ways”, across his nipples was his way of giving back to the community. 

It irked Serranas as much, and if not more, than his stupid dread turned man bun. Or his stupid song lyrics he wrote about the mediocre sex they had when he was stoned. Which apparently when you’re stoned, all sex is great. 

Even the three-second kind. 

She couldn’t completely blame Auden for his lack of sympathy and realism though. She supposed if she were raised by the millionaire, neglectful, philanthropic hippies, (Which she’ll admit, she didn’t think a person could be all of those at once) she’d be a fucking douche too. 

But she wasn’t, she was an orphan with a case of “Get me the fuck out of here before I lose my shit”. 

And getting the fuck out was exactly what she was doing. 

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She’ll admit, she was never tactful when it came to these kinds of things. 

“That is completely unrealistic Auden, and besides, I think it's in your best interest to not be tied down to someone while you’re in the peak of your college years. Think of all the chicks you can fuck now.” 

Audens eyes began to tear up, and dear god, here came the waterworks. 

“I don’t want to fuck other chicks. You’re all I want babe, you’re my soulmate.” 

Serranas bit back the urge to laugh in his face. She refused to be “Soulmates” With anyone who almost threw up on her when getting his trachea pierced. He said he was afraid they’d slip and damage his eardrum, and that if he became deaf, he wouldn’t be a musician anymore. Apparently, Berkley doesn't teach the music majors about Beethoven anymore. 

Serranas stood abruptly from the picnic table they sat at. 

“Auden. I. Am not. In love. With you. I’m going to Brown and you will not be hearing from me again.” 

She made a move to leave but was stopped by his desperate yelling. 

“Fuck you! You cold-hearted bitch! I would have married you; you know? You would have lived in a mansion with a celebrity and driven Maserati's! Now you’re going to be nothing bitch!” 

And there it was, that part of Auden that lingered under his persona. Serranas always considered herself lucky Auden was too fucked up to land a hit on her. If he were sober, she’d probably be black and blue. 

This time she did laugh, and she did it coldly. “If you think I give a fuck about Mansions and Maserati’s then you don’t know me at all. Get over yourself.” 

She turned around and made her way to the parking lot. Muttering apologies to the old couple that moved further down the boardwalk, for the inappropriate conversation that was had in front of the children. 

Serranas hopped into her Rust Orange 73' Charger and zoomed out of there like a bat out of hell. She made it back to her dorm at Stanford in 30 minutes and wasn’t at all surprised to see her roommate Dagna hunched over her desk, studying. She threw her keys on the nightstand. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” She asked as she flopped onto her bed. 

Dagna sighed heavily, obviously stressed. “I’m starting to think if the answer was “meth” I'd be a hell of a lot happier right now. Why the fuck am I dual majoring in engineering and chemistry?” 

Serranas threw her pillow at the back of Dagna’s head. “You’re the smartest person I know Dagna and if anyone can do it, it's you!” Dagna turned around in her computer chair and frowned. “What am I going to do without you and your pep assaults?” Though Dagna was being facetious, Serranas knew she was seriously upset about her leaving. She was just as upset about leaving her behind, but she wouldn’t let her roommate know that. She laughed. 

“That’s what the internet is for! I promise I'll face time you when I'm hungover and throwing up just as much as I did here.” Dagna groaned and proceeded with her studying. “On second thought, I'd better savor the extra sleep I'm about to start getting.” 

Serranas rose from her bed and began finalizing her packing. She may have had some wild and spontaneous phases now and then, but she has and always will be, a planner. Ever since she was a child she was responsible, organized, and rarely procrastinated. With her fiery attitude, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

A self-starter 

Someone who was once important to her called her that. 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok driving across the country? Dagna asked, interrupting Seranas’ wandering thoughts. 

“I don’t have to be at my orientation until Monday so I've got plenty of time. I thought it’d be cool to make a couple stops. I promise I'll send you pictures.” 

Dagna gave her a quick “Sounds good” and lowered the light on her desk lamp out of courtesy to her roommate. Serranas laid back on her bed and tried for sleep. It was going to be an early morning and an even longer drive. 

When Serranas opened her eyes, she was met with a clear blue sky. She flexed her fingers and tugged at the plush grass beneath them. The air was clean and smelled strongly of Earth and something else she couldn’t quite describe. 

Serranas sat up slowly and realized her state of dress. She was garbed in a sheer, white dress made of light flowing material. The clothing had an ethereal beauty fit only for a goddess. She surveyed her surroundings. She was sitting on what was almost an island in the middle of a Grecian style fountain. The fountain itself was huge and rectangular with layers of steps that led down into the pristine blue waters and lined the perimeter. 

Was she in a temple? She looked behind her and noticed a lone wisteria tree rooted on the island. It was the only other sign of life besides herself. Serranas knew she was in a dream but found her body wouldn’t listen to her when she attempted to pinch herself awake. It completely moved on its own as it stood shakily from the ground. She felt severely light-headed and her legs wobbled. 

“Iras?” She asked in a language that was unknown to her. 

Her seemingly possessed body rose a hand to the back of her head. She could feel the warm liquid seeping from the apparent gash there. When she pulled back her hand it was covered in blood. She whimpered. 

Suddenly a cold laugh echoed throughout the emptied temple, bouncing off the marble walls and enveloping her with its harrowing sound. 

“Ma’ane I’tel Halani.” The voice said, sending chills down her spine. She couldn’t tell where it was coming from and felt exposed, like prey being stalked by the hunter lurking in the shadows. She was frightened and could sense the impending danger, but refused to go down without a fight. 

“Britha!” She yelled out into the emptiness and clenched her fists. Her heart pounded in her chest. Then a dark figure emerged from behind the Wisteria. She was shocked at the feral growl that tore from her throat at the sight of this looming man. 

“Dirthamen.” She said in a low threatening voice. Her state of animosity seemed to encourage him as she watched his sickeningly sweet smile widen. It was an unnatural expression, one meant to intimidate her no doubt, but she would not falter. She could not. She was the only person who could save herself. 

He made his way to her slowly, causing her to move backward until she was at the edge of the island. She looked behind her and considered the fountain’s waters. She knew she was a faster swimmer than Dirthamen, but with her injury she was weak, and there was nowhere else to go. 

She made to turn and dive into the waters but cold hands pulled her roughly backward. She had stupidly forgotten about his gift of teleportation magic, and she was too slow. Dirthamen pulled her once more with an immense force, causing her to fall to her knees. He grabbed her hair and jerked her face towards his. 

Her eyes were wide with terror, her hair clung to the sweat on her face, her plump bottom lip trembled and her brows furrowed. Dirthamen was starting to realize why the men pined for her. She was an erotic creature and yet, still so innocent. He began to feel the heat of his arousal as his pants grew uncomfortably tight. He would enjoy this moment, more than anything in his life thus far. He let out a crazed laugh and brought his mouth to Serranas’ ear. He whispered. 

“Mala Ma Jue'olasa Nu” 

With that he shoved her to the ground hard, her head was impacted once more by the force. She tried to cry out but found herself unable to make a sound as the pain of her injury intensified. She could feel her consciousness slipping until she saw a faint green glow and felt a warmth surge through her body. Her vision slowly came back and she realized what was happening. 

He was healing her, but only so she could witness her torture. With her newfound energy, she began flailing her arms and legs. She willed magic into her palms and shoved against his chest. He flew back a few meters and crashed into the base of the tree. She got up quickly and dove into the water, she swam in a panic, choking in the process. Then hands yanked her back to the surface by her hair, she yelled out in pain. The tight grip remained as he dragged her to the marble steps and pinned her to the floor. She felt the warmth of magic at her wrists once more before he let go. She tried to move her hands which were now stuck above her head. 

He had trapped her in magic made shackles that depleted her power. The same kind of shackles were used for criminals and slaves. This time, she would not be breaking free. Dirthamen sat on his knees and lowered his gaze to her chest. Her sheer dress was soaked and had become more revealing. He licked his lips at the sight of rosy nipples peeking through the wet fabric. Seranas’ breathing became sporadic and her panic coiled down into her stomach, giving her the urge to vomit. Dirthamen made a noise similar to a chuckle, but it was deep and lecherous, bubbling from the back of his throat. 

“Mala suledin nadas.” 

Hot tears streamed down her face when Dirthamen tore her dress. She knew now that she had no power to stop this from happening. The thought angered her and made her want to scream, but she found herself paralyzed. Perhaps, she was in shock. Then, petals from the wisteria tree flitted into her view, bringing her back to a memory she held dear. 

It was night, and she had escaped from the party to catch some air. She slowly walked through the marbled halls towards the fountain and hid behind the tall columns upon noticing someone had already beat her to it. There he stood, in the moonlight beneath the wisteria tree, a depiction of elegance and godliness. A great breeze flowed through the fountain area, causing the wisteria petals to drift through the wind like snowfall. They circled his form and made their way towards Serranas. He turned and held her gaze as she was swallowed by the current of flowers. 

The only man she will ever love. 

Dirthamen’s assault continued and Serranas closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken somewhere far into the back of her mind where memories flashed and overwhelmed her. 

Eyes of clouded blue

Bellowing laugh 

Stolen kisses and lingering touches 

The things they did in passion amongst the shadows 

The words they said in fervor but in hushed whispers 

Her chest constricted at the thought of him, she had told herself time and again she would live without him. But now at this moment, as things were stolen from her that she will not recover, she longed for him, more than life itself. A powerful wail ripped from her chest, and for a moment time stood still. 

SOLAS! 

Serranas shot up from her bed with a jolt as thunder boomed. Her face was wet with tears and her dream had left a sour taste in her mouth. Her breathing was ragged as she held her face in her hands. It had felt so real. The thought of the man’s name she yelled in the dream made her body tingle and her chest ache. There was a feeling of familiarity that confused her deeply. As far as she knew, she’d never known a person named Solas, and yet she felt as though she did, maybe more so than herself. 

Lightning lit up her room, bringing her out of the trance the dream had left her in. Rain pelted her window making her wonder why California was experiencing a storm during a dry summer. With a huff, she laid back down and though the night had left her with a sense of foreboding, she tried to regain some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a 6 month hiatus after posting this first chapter, so if you notice any changes in style or writing that would be why. Also, in case I am inconsistent with the spelling, the protagonists name is spelled as "Serranas".  
> But on a bright note: We're back baby! hope you enjoy this fanfic that has consumed my mind for pretty much the entirety of quarantine.


	2. On the Road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serranas begins her cross country road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I'm finally getting the ball rolling on this fic, thanks for giving it a chance :)

Ch.2

Serranas woke at dawn. The ride to SaltLake City was going to be 12 hours, and she wanted enough time to comfortably see the sights of the city before checking into her hotel for the night. She dusted her hands on her jeans' sides after she heaved her boxes into the back seat. Her entire life’s possessions had fit in three cardboard boxes. Her record player took up one box to itself, so she supposed two boxes was a more accurate statement. She turned to hug her roommate goodbye. She insisted that Dagna sleep in since the poor thing was usually up at ungodly hours studying for something science-related, but Dagna was far too sweet and genuinely cared for Serranas; she wouldn’t dream of missing the send-off. 

“Drive Safe!” Dagna said as Serranas jumped into the driver’s seat, putting on her retro aviators she had bought from a consignment shop. She popped open her glove compartment and pulled out a mixtape, inserting it into the tape player. She was lucky the car came with it already installed; in all honesty, it was the main selling point for her when she bought it. She knew from experience how difficult it was to find someone who could install a tape player into refurbished cars. Classic rock began playing from her speakers as she drove off the Stanford campus. Within 40 minutes, she was crossing the Golden Gate Bridge with a broad smile on her face. She cranked her window open and yelled, “So long Shit Francisco!” A few honks came soon after, with an occasional “Shut up!” It only made her smile widen.

Another 4 hours passed, and she had finally made it to the part of the drive she was dreading. Nevada had flat desert roads that went on for hundreds of miles; there was something about the open desert terrain that made Serranas feel exposed. There is no hiding in the desert, especially from yourself. There were no mountains or beaches to distract her mind, and she still had 8 hours until she reached her destination. She’d also realized she didn’t love her mixtape enough to have listened to the whole of it for the twentieth time and started to fiddle with the radio tuner for a few minutes until she got a good enough signal. Finally, she found a station playing the kind of songs she’d listen to.

She broke out into a cold sweat as a familiar tune reached her ears.

It was her mother’s favorite Fleetwood Mac song.

She almost swerved off the road as memories suddenly flooded her mind.

They would dance to this song in their tiny kitchen; her mother was usually cooking some stew. Strong smells of spice would waft into the air as she spun around the kitchen. Serranas would twirl so fast the world blurred. She always loved how the colors of her mom's skirts would shift when she’d dance; they were like kaleidoscopes of bright fabrics. Her mother’s smile was just as bright. She’d sing, her voice was always so lovely. _She is dancing away from you now._

**Pale body hanging limp, turning, her face shows. Her neck looks – weird. There’s blood coming out of her mouth. Mom? MOM!**

Serranas slammed on the brakes, causing her tires to squeal in protest. She turned on her flashing lights and pulled into the emergency lane as quickly as she could. She barely had time to put her car into park before her door flew open and she vomited onto the road, her body cold and shaking. Once her vomiting subsided, she sat back in her seat, wiping the sweat from her brow and rubbing her cramped stomach. She washed out her mouth with a hot water bottle that sat in her passenger seat, slammed her door shut, and almost punched the radio to turn it off. She was now determined to have her mixtape playing for the rest of the 40 something hours of her trip. Even if it meant she might hate the Rolling Stones by the end of it.

Salt Lake City was cool. Boring if she was honest. The views were spectacular; she was a sucker for mountains, but other than that, she felt underwhelmed. The temple was stunning as well, though it did give her weird vibes. She felt a little crazy, but she could have sworn the air was almost vibrating when she walked to the temple square. She also didn’t believe in god - and she was in Mormon territory. Her presence in the temple felt like a massive disrespect to their culture, so she opted to get to her hotel before she even touched the holy building's doors.

It was late now, she lounged back on her lumpy hotel bed with a cheeseburger wrapper in one hand, and Pride and Prejudice in the other. Serranas had realized earlier that she had no means of entertainment for her downtime in the evening, so she stopped by a bookstore and bought – more than a few. She was mentally kicking herself for not having a third arm and eye so she could read and drive at the same time. Or for installing a Bluetooth system in the car and having an arsenal of audiobooks at her disposal. She wouldn’t have had her little episode earlier if she had.

She was halfway through a passage highlighting the savagery of Miss Elizabeth Bennet when she remembered her promise to text Dagna when she arrived. Whoops. She pulled her phone from the end table and cringed, reading always got her into trouble when it came to sleep. She quickly sent Dagna a text, knowing she’d still be awake. It only took a minute or two for Dagna to reply. “Thanks for letting me know. Stay safe out there!” Serranas hooked her phone onto the charger and turned off the side lamp. She got under the stiff sheets and closed her eyes, trying to savor what little hours of sleep she was about to get.

_Serranas sat on a stone bench under a marbled gazebo. She could hear the trickling sound of a pond nearby, and she noticed her hands clenched in her lap; her lips were tight and shaking as her vision blurred. She was weeping._

_“Serranas.” A deep voice said breathily. The emotion with which they said her name made her gasp. She looked up and saw the person, who the voice belonged to, leaning against a column of the pavilion. She recognized his face immediately. It was him! The man from last night’s dream. What was his name? Oh right! It was–_

_“Solas.” She heard herself respond with just as much emotion in her voice as he. She stood abruptly as he stepped forward, watching, waiting, and still shaking. It was apparent to her he had other things to say, and she was more than sure it was of the same topic that had caused her tears now. He opened his mouth to speak._

_“Dirthamen, he told me.” His face was tense as he spoke. “It isn’t true, right? You wouldn’t, would you?” His eyes were pleading. She scoffed in disbelief and turned her head to the side. His question made her bitter and frustrated; how could he ask her that?_

_Her reaction made his face turn with shock. When he spoke again, it was barely above a whisper. “You are. You’re – you’re marrying him!?” His voice rose. “You’re marrying Falon’din?” His shocked expression had twisted into something filled with rage. Serranas brought her hands to her mouth, and her shoulders shook violently. She knelt to the ground as she sobbed and tried to speak, though she would be surprised if her words were audible._

_“What would you have me do? Mother is – Mother is **dead**! Mythal is **dead**! And you have been gone for months!” Her sobbing grew louder. “You left me! You left me, and now everything that once was is no more! I have stood alone fighting the Evanuris as best I could.” She curled into herself. “But I am weak, mother would be ashamed, I have been incapable of handling the estate, and the marriage proposals have been endless. I can not take it anymore, Solas. I did not think you would return, so I thought it best that I marry, become a pretty shell for a nobleman. They will at least honor mother’s estate far better than I.”_

_“You would have them take over her lands and run them with their slaves!?” He said in a fury. “You are better than this! You know better than this! You are not some whore with a title and lands that can be so easily bought!”_

_Serranas stood up so quickly she thought she would tilt right back over. But her anger kept her standing. “And what does it mean!?” She yelled into his face. “What do this title, and these lands mean anymore? I have nothing! I am a prestigious noun with empty lands and an empty house.” Her voice had reduced to a whimper. “I am no one Solas, and I do not have the will to be anything. Not anymore.” She was suddenly very light-headed as she felt her body sway. Solas caught her by her elbows to keep her from falling. For a moment, she just stared. His grayish blue eyes had captivated her since they were children. They had a way of pulling her in and easing her mind. She felt her anger diminish before she dove her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him._

_“You came back.” She whispered. “They told me you were dead or better off. I never believed them.” She lifted her face once more. “But being here, with you gone, I couldn’t endure it any longer. Everywhere I look, there is you.” Serranas noticed Solas’ sharp intake of breath._

_“You are in the trees taunting me from above or lounging sideways in a chair with your face stuck in a book. Even after all this time, your room still smells as you do.” She grasped his face in her hands. “Solas! Since we were children, I have loved you, but everything here is you, and it consumes me.” Solas’ hands suddenly pulled her face upwards; his lips crashed over hers. He kissed her - and kissed her – and kissed her ardently until she thought her mouth would bruise. They grasped each other as though the world would end if they parted. When they grudgingly backed away to breathe, they were both shaking. Solas took Serranas in his arms again._

_“I’m sorry. Serranas, I’m so sorry. I’ve been selfish and cowardly, and I’ve hurt you deeply. Please. Please don’t marry him. I beg you.” Solas knelt to his knees. Serranas gasped._

_“This man of whom you’ve known your whole life; this foolish man who was blinded by his pride is begging you, on his knees, not to marry him. I-”_

_“I-”_

_He closed his eyes and stood, taking a breath. He grasped Serranas’ face with his hands._

_“I love you. Always, I have loved you, and I forever will. Before, I did not dream I could be the man you’d choose, and perhaps I am once again selfish, but please.” He leaned down, his mouth grazing her ear as he whispered sweetly._

_“Marry me.”_

Serranas jolted from her bed with a sense of Déjà vu and breathing heavily. What were the odds this man would show up in her dreams twice and consecutively? She found herself glancing at the end table where her book sat. She glared at the cover page, condemning Mr.Darcy solely responsible for the preposterously romantic dream. Besides, she was by no means capable of bewitching a man's body and soul; she could hardly conjure an inadequate hex.

Serranas snickered to herself and leaned over the bed to check her phone. It read five-thirty in the morning, leaving her a bit of time to eat breakfast and be on her way. Though she’d awoken with the same uneasiness as yesterday, she felt optimistic about the remainder of her trip.

First is the worst, second is the best.


	3. Who let the dogs out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serranas settles into her new life and meets her hot new neighbor.

Ch.3

The rest of the trip was as enjoyable as Serranas hoped it would be. In Omaha, she went to an art museum that had stunning blown glass sculptures and beautiful renaissance paintings, and in Cleveland, she was able to cross something off her bucket list. She visited the Rock and Roll Hall of fame. It was an experience she’d likely never forget, though it was bittersweet as well. As she walked the halls that commemorated the musicians she’d admired and listened to her whole life, her eyes would cringe in pain at recognizing music groups she enjoyed with her mother. Memories would surge through her, but thankfully, she didn’t become sick in the museum’s middle. Perhaps time was healing her wounds, as deep as they may be.

Her fourth day of traveling was the shortest; Cleveland’s drive to Providence was only nine and a half hours. She made her way off of the interstate and onto the bridge that crossed over the Providence River. She was merely streets away from her apartment. Her heart began to beat faster. This was it, her new life, about to start on the cobbled streets of College Hill. She parked on the side of the residency building, double-checking she had the correct address. She took a deep breath, turned off her car, and made her way into the office.

She could feel her chest about to burst with love; that’s how perfect her apartment was. It was a red-bricked, Georgian-style, three-story building with bay windows and a fire escape balcony. She opened the front door to the hallway and climbed the stairs to the third floor. A red door awaited her with the number 333 on it. Her hands shook as she pulled her key into the lock and opened the door. She walked in and slowly spun around, taking in her new space: Hers, all hers. The apartment had dark wood floors and beautiful big windows that gave great views of the Northern Red Oak trees in the front yard. It was a small space, but plenty of room for one person; the kitchen and bathroom had been remodeled a few years ago and were a more modern style than the building itself. Serranas raced downstairs with contained giggles, threatening to spill as she breathed heavily from her sprint to her car.

It took her a mere thirty minutes to haul her boxes upstairs and unpack them, there; on the floor of her living room laid her possessions, clothes, a phone charger, her laptop, an air mattress, her books, and her record player along with the vinyl records she’d collected. She did quick work of inflating the air mattress and looked up the number of the Chinese restaurant she’d seen down the street. Tomorrow she planned to visit the furniture stores, but today she would just be buying necessities; she’d pick up the Chinese food she’d ordered on her way back from the store.

An hour went by before she pulled back into the lot of her apartment with a new comforter, Chinese food, and a bottle of wine in her car. She opened the back door of her vehicle while clinging to the large packaging that contained her new comforter. She had reasoned with herself many times that she could merely take a second trip down the stairs to retrieve the rest of her items.

But two trips are for quitters.

There she stood with her car door open as she awkwardly tried repositioning her comforter so she could sling her other bags onto her arm. Behind her, she could hear the building’s door opening, and the jingling of a leash followed along with a short bark. Serranas was determined to get her items together and up the stairs so that her newfound neighbor wouldn’t notice her dumbass struggling over here. Though it seems fate had other plans.

“Hey! Mercy, stop!” She heard a gruff voice shout. The jingling and barking had become louder and insistent.

 _“oh shit- “_ Serranas thought to herself before something large and fluffy tackled her backward onto the ground. She yelped in alarm. Her comforter rolled out of her arms as a big warm tongue went to town on her face. She opened her eyes to measure her attacker. The dog was quite stunning; it was a sizeable husky-type breed with a pure white coat and bright blue eyes. Serranas brought her hands up to its soft fur and pet it playfully while giggling.

“I typically like to be taken to dinner before I make out with someone, but seeing as you’re so handsome, I’ll let it slide.” Her right hand slid up to the dog’s head, scratching behind its ear. She could see she found the right spot from the way the dog’s tongue lazily hung from its mouth as it closed its eyes and panted. The dog owner seemed to be panting as well as he ran to catch up to his pet. Serranas turned to face him and-

Oh my

He was, for lack of a better word, hot as fuck. His hair, a shaved style on the sides and long on the top, was the same shocking white as his dogs. His skin was tanned, and Serranas noticed white tattoos that started at his chin and swirled down his neck. He also had beautiful eyes of emerald green. He seemed a few inches taller than her, and from the looks of it, he was probably around the same age as she was as well. Her handsome new neighbor put his hands on his knees as he panted heavily.

“I- I’m- so- sorry.” He stood straighter as he regained some composure. “Mercy has a mind of his own sometimes.” His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her appearance before they stopped abruptly and widened. He shot up straighter as his cheeks flushed. Serranas hadn’t noticed at first. “Oh, it’s no problem! Mercy is quite the charmer.” She said jokingly until she saw the strange tension her neighbor seemed to have. It was then that she noticed the cool breeze-

In her nether regions

The dog seemed to have pulled her dress up when he tackled her, giving her ridiculously good looking neighbor a perfect view of her lacy nude panties. Serranas gasped as she hurriedly pulled the hem of her dress back down. She looked back up at her neighbor, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. “Though he is a tad bit eager, it seems.” She said.

Her neighbor, looking a bit paler than before, nodded, and offered her his hand. Once Serranas was back on her feet, she held out her hand in greeting. “I’m Serranas. I moved into apartment 333 today.” Her neighbor seemed to gain back some of his cool before shaking her hand. “Fenris.” He replied and then took in her situation. The giant comforter was on the ground, and her other two bags still laid in the back of her car. Serranas moved to pick up her comforter, but Fenris stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. “Let me help you with that.” He said eagerly.

His sudden touch had surprised her and made her jump. She flailed her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. “You don’t have to do that; I can get it.” She said quicker than expected. Fenris gave her a knowing smirk, and dear god, her heart might have skipped a beat. “It’s no trouble, consider it Mercy’s apology for his untoward behavior.”

The dog whined at the mention of his name, so Serranas bent over to give him a little scratch on the head. “That’s very sweet of you, Mercy. I appreciate your help. If its any consolation, no guy has ever swept me off of my feet before, literally.”

Fenris chuckled lowly, giving Serranas goosebumps from the sound, though she blamed it all on the Fall evening air and her lack of dress for it. She could still feel the heat of his hand on her shoulder as she grabbed her other two bags, locked her car, and made her way to the stairwell with her new neighbors. Fenris lived directly below her on the second floor it seemed, as he tied Mercy’s leash to the door handle of his apartment before following Serranas up to hers. She unlocked the door and let him in. “You can set that down anywhere.” She said lightly as Fenris took in the lack of furnishings, His face was that of concern, but he wasn’t going to ask her why her apartment was almost empty. She understood. Usually, people bring _stuff_ when they move.

Unless you’re running from something

“I’m buying most of my furniture tomorrow.” She said as she set her bags onto the kitchen counter. “I didn’t feel like hauling shit in the back of my dodge across the country, so I opted to buy all new stuff.”

He nodded, mildly embarrassed; he hadn’t meant for his thoughts to be readable on his face. He turned towards the door. Serranas spoke again.

“If you’d like, I have enough wine and Chinese food to share if you and Mercy don’t have anything going on.” She hoped she didn’t sound too eager in her proposal.

“No- thank you,” Fenris said, a little more bluntly than he had intended. She tried masking her disappointment, but he caught it. “However, my friends and I are meeting at a bar down the street tomorrow night. You’re invited if you want to come.” The smile she gave Fenris was almost blinding, and he’d hoped she hadn’t heard the catch in his breath. “ _She is quite pretty_.” Fenris caught himself thinking.

“When and where?” She asked gleefully. After retrieving a napkin from her takeout bag and a pen from her purse, Fenris jotted down the information. He then said his goodnights and went back to his apartment door, no doubt, to complete his evening walk with Mercy.

Serranas leaned against the door as she shut it with a stupid grin on her face. She looked down at the napkin. There he had written _The Hanged Man 8 pm_ and his phone number.

She caught herself giggling as she walked over to her kitchen. She popped open her bottle of wine and shoved a pair of chopsticks into her lo mein carton. As she ate, she listened to the best of Chet Baker. When she finished, she twirled about her apartment with the wine bottle in one hand, wholly entranced by this new life of hers. It wasn’t her first time starting a new, but this time felt different, as though she was waking from a coma and seeing the world for the first time. Finally, Finally, she could-

_Breathe_

_“Breathe Serranas!” A voice yelled out in panic as she felt a warm and hard pressure on her chest. She tried to respond, but her voice gurgled as some liquid poured from her mouth. It was metallic in taste, blood. She began to shiver from the cold that had taken over her body, and she was exhausted. “Surely, a quick nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.” She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Serranas heard an exasperated cry as someone wrapped their arms around her body, angling her up from the ground, rain began to fall onto her face, and she felt the world shake._

_Something isn’t right._

_Her eyes shot open. It wasn’t raining. No, these were tears, and the shaking was tremors in someone’s arms. She slowly moved her face upwards, finding it extremely painful to do so. Her eyes met with hauntingly familiar ones._

_Eyes of clouded blue._

_“My love.” She whispered hoarsely. Somehow she found the strength to lift her hand to his face. He shook his head rapidly. “Not like this vhenan, please!”_

_She found herself smiling sadly at him. She could feel it now; She was dying. With the remainder of her strength, she said in shallow breaths,”And I forever will.” As she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness, she heard,_

_“You’ve still some work to do, da’len.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe did you think her neighbor would be Solas? Don't worry loves Daddy Elf will be here soon.


	4. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serranas goes shopping and makes some new friends

Ch.4

_Every day she takes a morning bath, she wets her hair_

_Wraps a towel around her as she’s heading for the bedroom chair_

_It’s just another day_

Serranas’ record played as she brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair.

“Alone in her apartment, she’d dwell, till the man of her dreams comes to break the spell!” She sang into her hairbrush, intentionally loud and low. Today was going to be another fantastic day; she could feel it in her bones.

She was excited to purchase furniture as well. Everything she’d ever owned had been given or borrowed and was pitifully ugly. “I’m really giving this adulting thing a shot, huh?” She thought to herself as she looked into her bathroom mirror and smoothed out her long blonde hair. She went through a mental list of things she’d need as she dressed for the day.

Bed frame, mattress, dresser, bookshelf, table, chairs – jeez, how would she get this all to her apartment? How would she get it in her car?

Serranas looked out the window as she threw a sweater over her tanktop. There, across the street, she saw a sign pitched into the ground.

_Chargers Moving Co._

_Moving never looked so good_

_*picture of supposedly handsome and buff looking stick figures*_

“What are the odds.” She mumbled to herself as she pulled out her phone to dial the number. An unenthusiastic and feminine voice answered the phone, “Chargers Moving Company. You got the shit, and we move it.”

Serranas guffawed at the unexpected greeting. She could hear a more resonant voice in the background yell, “Sera! I’ve told you a thousand times-“

“Yea, yea,” the voice who was reportedly Sera retorted back. “Phone etiquette and whatnot, blah blah blah. What can I do you for?” There was a moment of awkward silence before Serranas realized the woman had been talking to her.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Sorry, yes, were you available to move some furniture into my apartment today?” Serranas could hear the impatient tapping of fingers on a desk.

“Dunno, Lemme see. BULL!” The woman yelled suddenly, causing Serranas to jerk her head away from the phone to salvage what remained of her hearing. She waited a moment before she warily switched her phone to her other ear.

“Ye, we can make time for you, noon opening. Address?” The woman asked bluntly.

“ 333 George Street, but I’d need it loaded up from the furniture store actually if you all do that,” Serranas replied. Then, she heard a scuffling sound, and a rough voice said, “give me that.”

A person who did not sound like Sara spoke up. “Hello? Sorry about that, something about college kids and working on Saturdays, haha.” The voice chuckled nervously at the end.

Serranas felt the corners of her mouth twitch up. “It’s no problem at all. It was quite funny. Are you still available at noon? Oh, and also, do you guys pick up from furniture stores as well?”

She heard the man, of whom she suspected was Bull, give a sigh of relief. “Yes, absolutely. Which shop do you need a pickup from?” Now it was Serranas’ turn to chuckle nervously. “Well, the thing is, I’m new to the area, soooo, any recommendations?”

Bull laughed at her shy admittance. “Bodahn’s is a pretty good place. Good quality stuff, local business, and the loading dock is easy to get to. I’d say start there. If you decide to shop somewhere else, give us a call, and we’ll meet you there.”

“Thanks so much, will do!” She responded cheerfully. They seemed like good people to her.

“Any time miss-“ Bull drawled, waiting for her to give him her name.

“Right! Lavellan. Serranas Lavellan.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said. “Alright, see you at noon, boss.”

Serranas adored Bodahn’s shop. There were many different furniture styles, but she was leaning more towards a cottage-style interior. She found the cottage style not as tacky as Traditional, but not as stiff as Modern.

As she walked around the store, she noticed a lovely set of patina dressers and end tables. She wrote the item numbers on a sticky note. She did the same for a round dining table and matching chairs. After an hour of browsing, all she had left to pick out was a bed frame and a mattress. She ruled out canopied and four postered beds. She learned from personal experience that they tended to get in the way of specific activities of passion. The thought made her blush as she walked from one-bed frame to another, imagining how her hottie neighbor would look sprawled out on it, naked.

_Eyes of clouded Blue_

Serranas smacked her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to knock sense into her. “No, no.” she mentally scolded herself. “We are not fantasizing about “Dream man,” only real, living, tan, white-haired, men with beautiful dong- dogs!” She shook her head rapidly, trying to shake her warring thoughts.

“Can I help you find anything, miss?” A polite male voice said from behind her. Serranas flushed in embarrassment as she turned around, no doubt she looked ridiculous standing there and shaking her head like a rag doll. The man who asked her for help was short and probably in his late forties to fifties. His strawberry blond hair had streaks of gray.

“Oh, no, that’s alright! I’m just hunting for a new boyfr- bedframe!” Serranas stumbled over her words and fell deeper into the hole of embarrassment she was trying to crawl out of.

Though she knew she was acting like a complete imbecile, the man gave her a kind smile. “I noticed you browsing some of our antique pieces earlier. If you’ve got the time, my woodworker Thom is just finishing up with another antiqued piece, a bedframe, green.” He looked at her knowingly. Serranas gaped at him; somehow, this man she’d just met knew precisely the kind of bed frame she’d envisioned in her apartment. “How did you-“

“It’s part of the trade, my dear; I’d be a poor shop owner if I didn’t know what my guests wanted.” The kind man bowed to her. “Bodahn, at your service, ma'am.”

They both turned their heads towards the sound of a door slamming open. A scruffy-looking man walked through the back with a dolly; his left hand steadied the green bed frame angled on top of it. 

“Ah, Thom!” Bodahn waved down the man. “I have a woman interested in that very bedframe. Come, miss, if you’d like to get a closer look at it.” He waved her over to the man. Upon closer inspection, she noticed his denim overalls covered in wood shavings and dust.

The shop owner honestly did know their customers. Once Serranas laid eyes on the frame, she knew it was the one. It was an ornately carved wooden frame, no posters, no canopies, and a faded green.

“It’s perfect.” She breathed. The scruffy man grunted in agreeance. “Wasn’t much work to her neither—just a light sanding and a clear coat to protect the paint.” Serranas turned towards Bodahn. “I’ll take her, sir.”

Bodahn gave her a big smile. “Brilliant. I’ll take your little note there with the item numbers. Once I ring them up, Thom will go ahead and ready them on the loading dock.”

She nodded. “I have a truck coming at noon. They recommended your shop as well.”

“Aaah, you got the Chargers, did you? Good lot, they are. We help each other out.” He scanned her item codes and finished the transaction. Bull was right about this place having reasonable prices; she’s barely made a dent into her savings. Serranas noticed a blonde boy sitting behind the checkout next to Bodahn with a book on the counter.

“What are you reading about?” She asked the boy, politely. The boy looked at her with bright eyes before yelling in excitement. “Enchantment!” Serranas chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm on the topic.

“This is my son, Sandal. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s a smart boy.” Bodahn said. Serranas nodded in agreement. “I do not doubt it, with him reading a book of that size.” She peered over the counter at the contents of the book. “Looks like pretty complex material too.” She looked up at Sandal, thoroughly impressed.

She jumped at the sound of loud honking. Bodahn laughed lightly, “Looks like the chargers are here. One of these days, they’re going to give someone a heart attack.” Serranas gave him a “no kidding” look as her hand clutched her chest.

She followed Bodahn to the back of the store where the loading dock was. There sat a large white moving truck. The passenger door opened, and a man exited the vehicle. The man was huge. Massive. He was at least 6’3” with bulging muscles. He had dark facial hair and a scar over his left eye. If anyone had a name like Bull, well, Serranas supposed it would be this guy. He walked up to her with an easy smile that betrayed his fierce appearance.

“You, Serranas?” he asked.

“The one and only.You, Bull?” She responded playfully. A petite blonde woman jumped out from behind Bull.

“What the shit? Pretty voices aren’t pretty people too.” She said in disbelief. Serranas recognized her voice as the one who had been called Sera on the phone. Bull gave Serranas an apologetic look. “Yes, I'm Bull, and this is Sera. I know what you’re thinking, and we’ve tried, but disciplining her seems to excite her more than it tames her.” He said sarcastically while pointing at the feisty little blonde whose hands were placed sternly on her hips.

“Watch it, Hissrad!” Sera hissed threateningly. Bull threw his hands in the air and made his way up the ramp. Sera opened the metal door to their moving truck.

“Krem!” Bull yelled as he hauled a Dolly down the ramp. “Load her up!” Once the Chargers finished pulling her furniture into the van Serranas walked over to her car, ready to lead them to her apartment. Bull gave a low whistle. “This your ride?”

Serranas smiled sheepishly. “Yea, I kind of have a thing for muscle cars.”

“I’ll say.” Bull said appreciatively. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card. “ I work part-time at a body shop; you ever want any work done, give that number a call.” He pointed a thumb back towards the furniture store. “The woodworker Thom also works there on the weekends, but we all call him Blackwall there. The man does some sick stuff.”

“Thanks, I will!” She looked down at the card and noticed it was not a card for a body shop, but an LGBTQ nightclub card.

“Uhh, Bull? I think you gave me the wrong card.” Bull peered down at the card that said “Prominent” on the cover, without being the least bit embarrassed.

“My bad. That’s my other side hustle; I’m a bouncer on the weekends.” He explained as he reached into his other back pocket. “I don’t know what you have going on in terms of work, but if you’re looking for a weekend thing, that place is looking for bartenders.” He pointed at the LGBTQ club card while handing her the other one.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Thanks again. I’m doing a work-study program, so side hustles are much appreciated. They don’t care that I’m straight, do they?” she asked timidly. He gave her a hearty laugh at her question. “A few hearts might break, but in all honesty, they prefer it. They fired their last bartender for sneaking off on the job to bang the customers. It’s a pretty chill place, and the people are fun.”

Serranas thanked him once more before hopping into her car and leading the Chargers to her apartment.

It took a good 3 hours to get all of her stuff situated into her place. Bull could hardly squeeze into her narrow staircase, but damn was he strong. He singlehandedly hoisted her dresser above his head as he awkwardly side shimmied up her stairs. The bed frame and mattress were a bit of a pain in the ass as well. Poor Fenris had to wait a good 10 minutes before the stairs opened up so that he could go on a walk with Mercy.

Serranas shimmied down the stairs past a charger to greet him. “Hey, Fenris! Sorry for the holdup, I promise we’ll finish soon.” She shot him an apologetic look. His face was stern, but Serranas was beginning to realize that was just…. His face. It was hard to know when he wasn’t annoyed with her, though.

He shook his head. “It’s okay. You seem to have a lot going on today. Will I still be seeing you later?”

She nodded eagerly at him. “Of course! I want to see what Providence is all about!” She exclaimed. Once the chargers cleared the stairwell, Fenris made his way down the stairs with his dog following behind. Serranas cupped her hands over her mouth and leaned over the railing from the third floor. “See you at 8!”

“Whew, that man is sex on a stick.” Bull said from behind her, making her jump. He ignored her reaction. “Going out with him later?” Serranas’ face flushed in embarrassment.

“No! Yes- kind of, I’m meeting him and his friends at the Hanged Man later.”

Bull nodded. “That place has a pretty relaxed atmosphere; you’ll like it.” He gave her a once over. “It’s a casual place, but it's more sophisticated than your typical bar. I’d recommend wearing a simple dress. One that shows off the assets too.”

One of the chargers, whose name was Krem, joins them at the top of the stairs. “We’re all finished. Do you want to come to take a look, boss? Make sure everything is where you want it.”

Serranas gave him a big smile. “I’d love to, and I’m sure it’s perfect.”

They walk back into her apartment, and she gasps. She was right. It was perfect. It was home now, with rugs and chairs and a fluffy green couch. “It’s lovely, you guys!” She exclaims as she throws her arms around Krem and Bull. Sera, who was lounging on the couch and whistling at the time, shoots up in protest.

“Hey, I wanna be crushed by tits too!” Everyone stopped to look at Sera, acting flustered, before bursting into laughter. Afterward, they all headed downstairs, where Serranas paid them and gave them a big tip. Krem was pulling down the metal door while Sera climbed into the driver’s seat. Serranas shook her head in comical disbelief that a woman so small and full of energy is in charge of that moving metal beast.

Bull leaned against the van and dusted his hands.

“Thank you for today, Bull. I think I’ll go check out Prominent tomorrow, see what it's about.”

He straightened up from the vehicle, preparing to leave. “Sounds good, I’m there at nine, so I might see you. Have a good night boss!” He said as he climbed into the passenger seat and waved. Sera honked the loud and menacing horn before speeding off and almost hitting a car.

Serranas tensed at the almost accident and watched as the black Lincoln Continental kept driving at a calm and slow rate. As it passed her, she looked into the driver’s seat, whose window was down. The man looked to be in his thirties. He was bald and had a beautifully sharp jawline. He was wearing a green sweater over a white button-down and Clark kent style glasses from what she could tell. Then he turned his head, and they made eye contact.

It was almost as if time had stopped as she recognized the familiar face.

_Eyes of clouded blue_

Serranas’ head was spinning. What were the odds that someone in the real world looked exactly like someone from her dreams? Nevermind that she didn’t even know either of them. The timing of it all was rather peculiar as well. She was so- confused? Mystified? Curious?

Yes. Yes, she was curious, wasn’t she?

_“She wants to know him.”_

Her mind whispered at her, startling her back into focus. Her head followed the car as it continued down the street. There, on the back windshield of the vehicle, was a parking pass, and on it said “Brown University Faculty.”

Serranas had a feeling she would be getting her wish soon enough.

She turned on her heels and went back up to her apartment to get ready for the evening.

Like it was just another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, I've noticed quite a few fanfictions have been using the last name "Revas" for Solas (it's elvhen for freedom) and I dig it so I'm going to use it. I tried looking up one but it didn't seem like he had one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ALSO did y'all know he's almost 8,000 years old? I like em older but I didn't realize he was that old.  
> Sidenote: yay prehistoric daddy finally emerges, rejoice!


End file.
